


You Called

by CostumersDelight (CostumerDelight)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Butt Dialing, Caleb learns he likes to be watched, Discovering a kink, M/M, Molly learns Caleb's phone is very sensitive to voice commands, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Video Sex, Voyeurism, though no magic gets actually used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostumerDelight/pseuds/CostumersDelight
Summary: Molly gets a phone call from Caleb, but Caleb did not intentionally dial.





	You Called

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Panda and Meraxes on the Widomauk server for coming up with this idea and letting me run with it. And to Star God as well for the second portion! Y'all are awful influences and I love ya

Molly smirks as he picks up his buzzing phone, a bit excited to see a call coming in from his favorite wizard. The ID photo is of the ginger-haired man with his cat curled up over his shoulders like a scarf, the visage one would find if they ever found their way to his house; a rare invitation indeed, and a phone call rarer still.

But when Molly flicked the answer button on the screen and brought the device to his ear, he was shocked to hear the panting and heaving on the other end of the line. Obviously Caleb didn't mean to call him right at that moment. Of course not. And Molly's logical brain tells him to hang up and not mention it unless Caleb brings it up first, and to brush it off after.

"Nng.... Molly..." The slightly strangled moan draws Molly's ear more and he gasps into his hand.

Oh.

"Mister Caleb, what a surprise to get a call from you!" Molly blurts out against his better judgement. There's a startled yelp on the other end of the line and an audible fumbling of the phone.

"J-ja, hallo, ah... Mollymauk," Caleb stammers out, panting into the phone still. "S-sorry, I must have, ah, called you by accident. I was... um…"

"Oh, no trouble, dear, were you in the middle of something?" Molly asks innocently. "If you're busy I can let you get back to it." There's an audible hitch of breath through the phone and Molly stifles a chuckle.

"Nein, no, I was just sitting at home," Caleb mutters. "Ah... You know what, we should get lunch with everyone tomorrow, ja? We have not had time to hang out with everybody lately."

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Molly grins, finishing the phone call with set plans to meet with the rest of their friends the following day. 

* * *

 

Caleb scrambles to remove his hand from his cock as his phone starts ringing off the table, an alert to the video call request coming in. He intended on declining the request, but stalls as his fingers hover over the unmistakeable image of a particular purple tiefling he had just been fantasizing about. The lump in his throat threatens to choke him as he hits the "accept" button and pulls the phone to his face, hiding his nude form from sight of the camera.

"Hello, Caleb! Sorry for calling so late," Molly's voice chimes through the phone. "I just wanted to say I had a lovely time seeing everyone and I'm so glad you suggested we all go out to eat together."

"Ja, it was nice," Caleb agrees, trying (and probably failing) to hide his interest in just how much of Molly's collarbone was exposed. Earlier at the lunch with their group of friends, Caleb had trouble keeping his eyes off of Molly, who had been strolling around in nothing but a pair of skin-tight pleather pants (how on Exandria could he slide into those things?) and a very loose fitting tank top that kept dropping a strap off one of his shoulders. Caleb had resolved to avoid discussing the phone call aside from the planning of the lunch get-together (Molly had continued to insist on it being a group date).

"I was just unwinding," Molly continues, the frame of the video call dropping slightly; Caleb presumed he was propping it up on his desk or table at his own place, but he was mistaken. Molly's hair now surrounds his head like a purple halo on his pillow, his jewelry already removed for the evening and horns gleaming with wax. And, as he seemed to be in bed, he also wore no shirt. Caleb swallows the lump in his throat as he eyes up the exposed skin and forces himself to look back up to Molly's face as the frame resettles. "What about you? Studying, reading, or settling in for bed as well?"

"Ah, bed. I am tired," Caleb musters out, feeling a blush creeping up on his face. Molly's got a smirk twitching on his lips, but he's trying to keep a straight face. "I was just about to turn in, actually."

"Oh, sorry to keep you up," Molly apologizes, reaching towards the frame and adjusting the phone again; a flash of exposed torso and abdomen as it flops forward to black with mild, muffled cursing. Caleb feels his dick twitch a bit when the phone comes up and just the barest hint of hair on Molly's lower belly comes into view. "Fuck, stupid phone. Sorry about that. One free hand and all." He winks.

"Ja, that's fi... Er... one free hand?" Caleb parrots back, and Molly's smirk blows wide into a gleeful smile. The video of Molly jostles around a bit and comes up closer to his face.

"Two days in a row, Mister Caleb, I have gotten a call from you," Molly whispers. "What do I hear from the other end of the phone but you, panting out my name, hmm?" Caleb feels his face flush hot and he can't form words to try and explain. "Not that I mind, though," he continues, his breathing getting heavier. "Because it gives me an excuse to talk to you. And after seeing you- hah- eyeing me up today at lunch, I figured this would be fun." He winks again before letting out a soft moan.

"Mollymauk are you.... scheisse," Caleb keens, stroking himself again slowly, watching Molly’s face shift in pleasure as he draws out another soft moan.

“I wouldn’t want you to do this alone on camera, now, would I?” Molly teases between panting breaths. “You sounded so nice yesterday.”

“How… How long did you listen for?” Caleb asks, feeling his flush deepen and a hot mote of desire and shame settle into his belly. (Oh no, that’s a new feeling, why does it feel so good?)

“Only a minute- nng- at most, I wasn’t sure if you would realize you had called me,” Molly sighs out, his face tensing and relaxing as the frame shakes from his aborted thrusts into his hand. “Gods, this would be so much nicer if we were in the same bed.” Caleb moans softly, a gentle grin on Molly’s face from the sound. “You’d like that, huh?”

“Molly, I swear to the gods you are going to be the death of me one day,” Caleb sighs, feeling the hot desire build, threatening to spill over.

“I hope to be, since ‘orgasm’ in elvish means ‘little death’,” Molly keens, and Caleb swears quietly as he comes over his hand, thoughts of Molly’s hands on his body, on his dick, his ass. “You sound so good when you come, darling,” Molly sighs before he curses loudly, his phone dropping away. Caleb takes the moment to reach for the wet wipes he keeps on hand for cleanup.

After a minute or two, Caleb feeling his heart rate slow down to normal, the video screen shifts from the ceiling of Molly’s room to his face again, a languid smile on his face as he settles back against his pillows again. They share the quiet minutes together, basking in their own afterglows.

“So, ah…” Caleb breaks the silence first, Molly returning a gentle noise of acknowledgement, “lunch tomorrow? Just the two of us?” Molly’s soft smile turns into a wide grin again.

“Of course, love, I’d be happy to go on a date with you.”


End file.
